With development of display technologies, compared with a regular screen, a full screen, with a large screen-to-body ratio and ultra-narrow border, can greatly enhance view experience of viewers, thus drawing a widespread attention. At present, in a display device adopting a full screen such as a mobile phone, a front camera, a receiver, a fingerprint recognition area or a physical button is usually arranged on the front side of the display device in order for a user to take a selfie, to make a video call or to use a fingerprint for authentication. As shown by FIG. 1, which is a structural schematic diagram of a display panel, a front camera 10 and a receiver 20 are usually arranged in a non-display area at the top of the display panel; a fingerprint recognition area or a physical button 30 are generally arranged in a non-display area at the bottom of the display panel, which limits a further increase of the screen-to-body ratio of the display panel.